


The Wolf, The Mage, and The Huntress

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fen'Harel is a little shit, Jealous Solas, Lavellan is not as elfy as people think, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Time Travel, jealous Fen'Harel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if...everything you have ever been told was not entirely true? When a strange elf lands in the courtyard of Skyhold, Inquisitor Lavellan is shocked to learn that not only did he travel through time, but that he is Fen'Harel the Dread Wolf. Wanna know more? Open up the story and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valeria1314151611](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeria1314151611/gifts).



> A little story for a dear reader who caught my interest with a prompt. The more I thought about it the more I couldn't help but do it. I only hope that I'm doing the prompt justice. Enjoy my freaky little darlings.
> 
> And I do hope that you enjoy Valeria!

Prologue

 

 _"Seize them!" Elgar'nan's voice echoed_ _through the halls, the sound of armored feet hitting the ground and the harsh panting of two people followed the sound of the yell._

_"This way!" Mythal gasped as she held onto Fen'Haral's hand and dragged the other around the corner. She pressed them both against the wall as the soldiers ran past their small hiding place and she let out a small breath as they now had a moment to breath and relax. She looked to her companion and felt a hand on her cheek. "Fen'Harel?"_

_"Are you alright Mythal?" He asked, looking into her beautiful golden eyes. He was always captured with her beauty, Her silvery blonde hair was done up much like dragon horns and her armor gave her the appearance of wings and claws. She looked every part of her animal counterpart and he couldnt help but love her for it._

_She gave him her cocky smile and laid her hand on his chest, the cold metal of her gauntlet cooling his heated skin. "I'm fine...I truly wish I did not bring you into this **ma vehnan**."_

_The Dread Wolf let out a small laugh and kissed her forehead, just under the crest of her crown. "Silly Dragon, don't you know that I always find trouble?"_

_She laughed again and shook her head, the jewels in her hair clinking softly. "That you do my Wolf." She sighed as she looked at him. "How did you come to make me love you?"_

_He gave her a wolfish grin and slid his arm around her waist, enjoying the feel of her soft curves and armor pressing against his bare chest. "Because I am simply that good." He dipped his head down to kiss her when another yell sounded through the halls._

_"Bring me the Wolf's pelt!" Elgar'nan's voice yelled causing the lovers to jump._

_Mythal grabbed his hand. "Come, we must hurry!" She darted out of their hiding place and they ran down the halls, the sound of armored footsteps echoing after them. They reached a room and Mythal closed the door behind her. Inside was a softly glowing orb. Fen'Harel slowly turned around as he looked about the room._

_"Your private chambers Mythal?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her._

_Mythal rolled her eyes, even as a smile tugged at her lips. "My work room, this is where I hear the prayers of my followers." Something banged against the doors and she stepped back away from them. She drew Fen'Harel close to the orb and took both of his hands. "Just touch this orb and it will take you somewhere far away." She said as she kissed his knuckles._

_Fen'Harel blinked at her. "Wait...what about you?" He asked tightening his grip on her hands. "I'm not leaving without you." His voice was little more than a growl._

_Mythal smiled at him and opened her mouth to say something when the doors broke open and Elgar'nan stood looking every bit the pissed off god that he was. Mythal slid herself in front of Fan'Harel. "Please, you must go now. I will hold him off."_

_"Do not be a fool Fan'Harel, come and face me like a man!" The elder god growled as himself and his guards entered the room. A bolt of fire landed at the god's feet and he turned his eyes to Mythal. "I will deal with your betrayal later Mythal." He snarled._

_"You will not touch him!" She screamed as she flew at the other god, metal and magic clashed as they fought, the guard watching in awe and Fen'Harel watching in anguish._

_The Dread Wolf could hear the hum of music behind him and knew that the magic was primed and waiting. "Mythal if you hurry we can make it!" he yelled. He watched in horror as she turned to him, a serine smile on her face as Elgar'nan's sword pierced through her heart. "No! No!" Fen'Harel screamed._

_Mythal dropped to her knees, still smiling at him. "Mythal guide you traveler." She gasped as the sword was pulled from her chest, but with a last push from her magic she shoved Fen'Harel through the small portal that the orb had created._

_"Mythal!" He screamed as he was thrown back through the portal._

_~~::~~::::~~::~~::::~~::~~::::~~::~~::::~~_

"Come on hit him!" Inquisitor Falatheil Lavellan yelled as she smacked her hand onto the post that served to block off the training ring. Currently it was Krem going up against Cullen, after the Commander made an off handed remark on how Merc's had no idea how to hold a shield properly.

Solas glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "Is this really necessary?" He asked her.

She gave him a lop sided grin. "Of course, my old Clan believed that it was a good way to keep aggression between people down by having them settle it in the ring. Cullen has an issue with hired swords and Krem has an issue with authority besides Bull." She said with a nod. "This way they will be able to work together. A united front against Corephyus."

Solas gave a small chuckle as he lifted his hand to brush a strand of her auburn colored hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear. It was the simplest of touches but he knew it meant the world to her, he was not one to flaunt his relationship with the Inquisitor in front of Skyhold but he knew that she loved the little touches he gave her, or when he was near reading one of his many books while she practiced her craft with Three Eyes and Varric. He smiled as he cupped her face, she was truly a beauty to behold. Her long auburn hair was down from it's usual braided twist and her eyes were an odd color that reminded him of Amethyst. Her face was oddly blank of markings and when he had asked her about it she simply shrugged and said that none of the gods spoke to her so why should she paint her face. He flinched at a particularly hard hit from Cullen to Krem's shield.

Cheers came up from the crowd when a strange boom rocked the grounds of the courtyard, knocking Falatheil against Solas. She blinked as she saw a scout running up. "Report." She barked.

"A-a strange light....outside the gates! We think it's a fade Rift!"

Falatheil looked up at him before catching her bow that Sera threw to her and running off, Solas hot on her heels. They reached the gate but instead of a Fade Rift they simply saw a man laying in the snow. The Inquisitor dropped to her knees and rolled him over. "By the Dread Wolf..." She gasped.

Solas reached them and looked over her shoulder cursing as he looked down into a face that was familiar yet foreign at the same time. "By the Dread Wolf indeed." He muttered as he saw Fen'Harel laying in the snow before them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hunted down all kinds of pictures to give me a refrence for what Fen'Harel looked like and i finally settled on this one. Follow the link if you wish and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.
> 
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/93142a126b7d2c78dca44b12455cfd82/tumblr_ni5rkqn4wB1u81ceuo2_1280.jpg

Solas paced the small cell where Fen’Harel was still unconscious before he knelt down by the god. The mage had convinced everyone to keep away from the cell even throwing up barriers to keep himself and...well himself away from everyone. He was walking a very thin line here, he was lucky that Falathiel hadn't taken to close of a look at Fen'Harel. Though as he gazed at the sleeping form of his younger self he could see where the similarities were, the jaw line and the eyes were still identical but Fen'Harel's skin was more tanned and the muscles well defined, even the face was still youthful and of course he still had hair.

 

"Solas?" Came Falathiel's voice from the other side of the barrier. 

 

He slowly got to his feet and stepped outside of the cell and embraced her. " Ma vhenan. "

 

She easily fell into his arms, tilting her head back to look up at him. She lifted her hand to smooth the wrinkles between his brows.  "You're giving yourself more wrinkles  harren. " She teased him softly.

 

He chuckled softly. "Just...thinking."

 

"You think too hard," she laughed before looking at the man in the cell. "So...who is he?" She asked.

 

"He has not yet woken up." Solas said, evading the question.

 

"If things weren't so fucked up already id be surprised...but one thing did feel off..." she said looking at his younger self.

 

"What do you mean?" Solas asked.

 

She held up her hand. "When we were moving him down here...I could feel him...through the Anchor. He made it hum like the Rifts do." She looked at the Anchor and clenched her fingers.

 

Solas's hand came up and held her clenched fist. "I see..."

 

The door opened and a scout came down the stairs before bowing to them. "Inquisitor, Lady Cassandra and Commander Cullen wish to speak with you. They have some information on the Red Templars."

 

Falathiel sighed as she turned her face up to him. "The Inquisitors work is never done."

 

He chuckled as he cupped her face. "I will come to you tonight, I believe that you wanted to hear the end of that story."

 

She smiled up at him. "See you tonight  haren." She leaned up to kiss him before walking off with the scout.

 

Solas sighed as he stepped back into the cell.

 

"That was pathetic." Fen'harel said with a snort.

 

Solas's head snapped up to look at the Dread Wolf. "Hold your tongue." He snapped, for some reason he was not pleased to hear his younger self critique his relationship with Falathiel.

 

"Have we really become so pathetic that we would forsake Mythal for a simple huntress?"

 

Solas cursed, of course Fen'Harel would know they were one. "Do not speak of Falathiel that way." He growled.

 

Fen'Harel paused before letting out a howl of laughter. "She truly is a Huntress then, how pitiful. I have truly fallen far if I am satisfied by a simple elf such as her."

 

Solas' lip curled into a snarl. He gazed at his younger self, he had almost forgotten how he had once looked. His hair had once been a dark brown, much like the ground he once roamed and was kept in tight dreads with the sides shaved, he remembered how much Mythal had loved to tug at the dreads and adorn them with beads and feathers. Atop his head was a small bone and beaded circlet, while the only thing on his chest was the jaw bone he still wore to this day. Fen'Harel had only the lower half of a set of robes wrapped around his waist and a single animal skull rested on his left shoulder. The look was very primal, even for the elves of old who valued beauty as well as magic and it gave him a dangerous air.

 

"She is much more than anyone I have ever met."

 

Fen'Harels lip curled. "Have you so easily forgotten Mythal? All that she sacrificed for us?" He snapped at his elder self. He couldn't believe that he would come to fall for such a simple woman. Fen'Harel had woken when he had heard her voice, melodic and it held the same strength as his beloved Mythal. He had watched his elder self with the woman, saw the look on the others face, a look that he held for only one person. He knew the moment he woke up that the elder elf was himself, elder and weakened, he could taste it in the magic. Yet even weakened he was still powerful.

 

Solas blinked slowly. "I slept....for many many years....when I woke many memories were gone, yet I knew three things to be true. I was weakened from my sleep, the elves of old were gone and much knowledge had been lost, and that I was the first and only of the Old Ones to awaken." Solas leaned against his staff. "Should you prove patient I will tell you everything. " 

 

Fen'Harel snorted, "fuck when did I become long winded like Dirthamen." He saw the unamused look on the elder wolfs face and sighed. "Very well o'elder one, impart your knowledge onto me." He yelped as the staff the other had been holding cracked him on top of the head.

 

Solas let out a self depreciating sigh and shook his head as he began to tell Fen'Harel everything he had learned upon awakening.

 

Some hours later Fen'Harel was sitting with rapt attention. "I don't...the People fell into slavery to the shemlen?" While he may not look it Fen'Harel cared for his followers as much as the other gods. 

 

"Yes, there has been much we have missed on." Solas looked at his younger self. "Yet the fault lies with myself for much that has happened since I woke up. It was foolish to give the orb to Corephyus, but I had hoped that he could unlock the gates."

 

Fen'Harel snorted. "You should have known better, Shemlen, even one as old as this Corephyus can't be trusted."

 

Solas snorted and shook his head. "Now...why is it that I have no memory of this meeting?" Solas asked, he was slightly confused as to why he was speaking to his younger self but no matter how he racked his brain he couldn't figure out why he couldn't remember.

 

Fen’Harel shrugged. “You got me there, maybe it has something to do with how i got here.”

 

“How did you get here?”

 

The Dread Wolf blinked at him, “do you not remember our last moments with Mythal?”

 

“I remember...being caught by Elgar’nan in Mythal’s rooms and we were being chased. I remember her being cut down then...nothing...though I do recall somehow getting away from the palace of the gods and fleeing to a ruin where i fell asleep.”

 

“Well...thats almost what I remember. Sharing that special moment with Mythal before it was ruined and we were chased down. We ran into Mythal’s chambers, where she listened to the prayers of her followers. there was an orb there, she begged me to touch it, because it would take me away from Elgar’nan’s wrath. I begged her to come with me, I couldn’t stomach the thought of losing her.” For Fen’Harel these wounds were new and he could still see Mythal, her stupid smile on her face as she was run through and he clenched his eyes shut to stop the tears. “But then Elgar’nan burst through the doors, they fought and in a moment of foolishness I called out to her. When she turned to look at me she was run through...murdered by her own husband.”

 

Solas’s eyes went wide. “An orb? What did it look like?” he asked.

 

Fen’Harel’s eyes narrowed. “how should I know, it was round and sang of Mythal’s magic.”

 

Solas cursed as he turned away wracking his brain. He had woken up with an orb that sang of Mythal’s magic, just as Fen’Harel described. He began to pace before a warning growl set the elder on edge. 

 

“You know something! Tell me.” The Dread Wolf demanded.

  
“I believe...that I may have a way for me to return you to where you came from.” Solas said softly.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to cut things short and for the fact that this is coming out so late. Starbucks has turned into hell in the last like 2 weeks between Frappy Hour and just the rest of life catching up. But I hope you all arent to disappointed. Enjoy my Freaky Little Darlings.

Chapter 2

Falathiel sat in her throne room, lounging on the Inquisition throne with her leg thrown up over one of the arms as she mindlessly dug her nails into the metal. To anyone else besides her inner circle she would look the picture of relaxed, but Solas had sent her a note asking her to gather her inner circle as well as her advisers. He had asked for her to trust him, which of course she did, and to gather everyone after dark as well as sealing away the Main Hall so that no one else in Skyhold could hear what he was about to say.

"Hey Boss, you keep digging your nails into that metal your gonna create those blood groove things...wait on second thought lets do that...that would be bad ass." Bull laughed as he tipped back his cup of mead.

The elf arched an eyebrow, snorting at him even as a smile tugged at her lips. "Sure Bull, that'll really win me points with the Nobles." She shook her head as the Qunari let out a rather loud laugh and saluted her with his mug. She glanced around the Hall, her lips curling into a smile even more. Bull was sitting on the stairs leading up to the Throne drinking away but he was as alert as he always was, Varric, Sera, Cole, Leliana, and Josephine were sitting at one of the tables playing a friendly game of Wicked Grace...well the other four were playing and Cole was looking like a lost puppy. Vivienne and Dorian were discussing robe designs as well as fabrics that helped amplify magic, which really translated into who was the better dressed of the two. Blackwall was sitting next to Josephine watching the young ambassador play, listening to the stories, and Cassandra was sitting across from Cullen at another table and it looked like the two were having a fairly heated argument. "You see what I'm seeing?" She muttered to Bull, tugging at his horn to get his attention.

"You mean The Seeker and the Commander?" Bull snorted. "I'm fairly sure if we locked them in a room together they could fuck it out."

Falathiel let out a burst of laughter as she slapped Bull on the shoulder. "Ten royals if you can actually do that."

"Raise it to twenty and I'll make sure it happens and that they both will be more relaxed after."

The elf laughed again as she tried to imagine Cassandra without the perpetually pissed off look on her face. "I'll gladly pay twenty, but then they gotta come outta that room in tact." She said nudging his horn. She'd never admit to anyone but the Qunari fascinated her and of course her and Bull teased each other relentlessly but her heart belonged to Solas while she knew that Bull had his eyes turned to a certain 'Vint.

"I'll see what I can do." He said with a lopsided smirk.

She rolled her eyes but laughed softly, "I think I just lost twenty royals." She smirked at Bull before sitting up a bit. "Hey you two just fuck in the tower already! It might help whatever you are going through!" She watched as Cullen and Cassandra practically lept away from each other, the Commander going bright red while it seemed that the Seeker was glaring at her harder than usual. The elf chuckled and smacked Bull's hand when he held it up.

"Inquisitor..." Josephine tried to scold her but Falathiel only laughed harder.

"Oh come on Josie! they've been dancing around each other for months!" She exclaimed smiling over at the two warriors. She had grown closer to both of them, enjoying Cullen's warm smile and his honesty, with Cassandra she loved the woman's no nonsense attitude and her unapologetic way for calling everything out. She could see what was there, the way the man needed Cassandras' strength and the way Cassandra could use Cullen's softened heart. In some ways the two of them reminded her of herself and Solas. Cullen and Cassandra danced around each other the way she had with Solas before he took her on a trip into the fade shortly after they arrived at Skyhold.

"Maybe we need to get them drunk." Bull muttered.

Falathiel snorted and shook her head. "As if you need an excuse to drink." She nudged his horns and laughed as he tapped her with said horn.

"True." Bull glanced up at her with his good eye. "Stop worrying."

"I'm not." She could feel the blush in the tips of her ears.

"Ben-Hasrath remember? I know all your tells. You havent relaxed the moment you called us all together and your digging grooves into your chair."

She snorted and shook her head. "Stop trying to analyze me." She grumbled.

"Sure Boss...when nugs fly."

She was contemplating that statement on how to get it to happen when the doors to the main hall opened and shut and everyone went silent as they saw Solas leading the unknown elf into the hall. She watched as the other elf turned as he walked, taking in the sights. Sure Skyhold was nothing to gawk at yet, but it was slowly getting there, she felt a spark of anger at seeing his lip curl and she clenched her fist against the metal of the armrest of her chair. Her eyes lifted to Solas's and she saw him give his head a bit of a shake and she worked to slowly get rid of the anger. " _Andaran atish'an,_ stranger." She said as she slowly got up, her fingers itching for her bow but knowing that she left it in the under-croft so Dagna could tinker with it.

The strange elf turned his eyes on her and she was stunned at how...oddly familiar they were. "This place...what happened to _Tarasyl'an Te'las?_ " His voice was harsh but still held a beautiful accent. The way the elvish words flowed from his lips sent shivers down the rouges back...almost like when Solas read to her in elvish. She shook her head and swept her hair over her shoulder.

"This place is called Skyhold, it was abandoned by the humans who were here before us." She said, folding her arms over her chest, causing the tunic she was wearing to tighten around her bust.

~~::~~::::~~::~~::::~~::~~::::~~

Fen'Harel looked around the room, everyone was watching him carefully he saw several warriors, mages, and rouges surrounding him. Mostly human but there was one dwarf, two other elves besides himself and...Solas, and a large grey skinned ox-man. He felt the wolf within him itching to get out and he had to bite back the snarl in his throat. His fingers tingled from the magic that he wanted to fling out at those who gawked at him but heard Mythal's soft voice within his head reminding him that not everyone wanted to kill a wolf. His elder self had told him much and it had sent his head spinning, he was still trying to adjust when the elder decided that he would be presented, as Fen'Harel, to the huntress he saw earlier. He had tried to dissuade the other saying that if he outed his younger self he may as well out himself, but Fen'Harel was starting to see why Mythal had always called him boneheaded. He felt the pang in his heart for his lost love and tried to keep his head about him as he turned to focus on the elf before him. Suddenly he found himself seeing why his elder self was with her. She was dressed in a tight emerald green tunic that was trimmed with some kind of soft looking fur and fell to her mid thigh, her long legs (which he found himself wondering how they would feel wrapped around his waist) were encased in tight leather pants that were tucked into a pair of dark leather boots. The Tunic itself was cinched with a wide belt and clung to every curve she had. Her hair was bound back and seemed to reach mid back, yes he could see her appeal...in fact she reminded him of Mythal in a way. He watched as his elder self walked to the woman and how she held her hand out to him. The touch was casual at best, but it held all the meaning in the world.

Fen'Harel watched as Solas's hand drifted up to brush a stray lock behind Falathiel's ear, his fingers lingering on the tip. Each little touch was lost to anyone else in the room but Fen'Harel saw the silent conversation between the two. The huntress trusted his elder self with her entire being. Elves rarely needed words with the ones they were close with and each little touch, the way she angled her body to his showed just how close they were. The Dread Wolf was envious that his elder self found a woman he could love fully without having to hide in the shadows...but then again he was still hiding no one here knew his real name. Lost in his own thoughts he was oblivious to the conversation that was being held about him.

"So who is he?" Falathiel asked softly.

"He's a strange one init he?" Sera asked around a mouth full of some food.

"Manners my dear." Vivianne said sipping her tea daintily, promptly ignoring the vulgar gesture from the elf.

Solas sighed as he looked into the eyes that had made him fall so hard and fast. "Who he is...is difficult to comprehend." He watched as Falathiel glanced over his shoulder and a smirk curved her lips.

"Long lost son?" She teased him, she watched as Solas seemed to freeze a bit. She blinked and her eyes went wide. "Please tell me thats not it!" She begged gripping his hand tightly.

"By the gods no!" Solas reassured her. "But he is...he is not from here." Solas tried.

"Is he a run away slave from Tivinter?"

"No, trust me no Magister would let him run away." Dorian piped in earring a strange look from everyone. "Do I have to be the one to say it? He is quite beautiful. Even I can appreciate that."

"No not Tivinter."

"The furs could suggest Free Marches."

"Hate to tell you pretty boy but he's way to clean for that." Varric chuckled.

"He feels old." Cole piped in. "Wolves dancing around in his head...dragons too.... _why did she smile when the sword went through_?"

Falathiel and Solas turned to the spirit who was looking hard at the rouge, his pale eyes boring into the elf who was slowly coming back to himself. Solas felt the memory still raw in his head and he sighed as he drew everyone's attention back. "Our visitor...he is not just an elf. He is..."

"I am Fen'Harel...the Dread Wolf."


End file.
